Torneo Dacia
by Dinah Nuzzler
Summary: Un nuevo torneo en Rumania al que invitan a Yugi, Joey y Seto. ¿Quién será el nuevo Rey de los Duelos? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Mokuba para que su hermano sea el mismo de antes? Longfic protagonizado por los hermanos Kaiba.
1. Seis Meses Después

**Torneo Dacia:**

**Capítulo I.**

Era sábado, el día de trabajo favorito para Mokuba. En la empresa no habían muchos funcionarios- raramente superaban el 50% de los que asistían el resto de la semana - porque más de la mitad descansaban entonces. En las distintas plantas no había pruebas para crear nuevas tecnologías de videojuegos.

No había trabajo para hacer, Mokuba pasaba horas jugando en el computador de su hermano mientras este supervisaba toda la actividad de la semana anterior. A veces el menor creía que su hermano inventaba excusas para seguir trabajando y no realizar otras actividades que antes disfrutaba mucho (léase: participar en torneo de duelos).

La semana siguiente se cumplirían seis meses de aquél extraño viaje a Egipto donde Yugi "se duplicó" y de la última vez que ambos habían estado cerca de un duelo. También había sido la última vez que tuvieron contacto con Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka y los demás.

Desde meses atrás KC sólo se dedicaba a la creación de videojuegos, ya no se vendían discos de duelo. Seto había vendido los derechos a una empresa rumana.

Cada vez que uno de sus empleados nombraba alguno de los monstruos de duelos o los incluía en los videojuegos era despedido. Cada invitación que Kaiba recibía para participar en algún torneo era colocada en la papelera de la oficina. Y cada vez que su hermano pronunciaba la palabra duelo, pasaba días sin dirigirle la palabra.

Mokuba dejo el computador sobre la mesa y observó a su hermano que daba golpecitos con la lapicera sobre la mesa de forma periódica. En cualquier persona aquello significaba nervios pero en Kaiba quería decir fastidio.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Kaiba no lo miró y continuó con sus golpes.

- ¡Oh, perdón! Olvidaba que hoy no pretendes hablarme porque sugerí que le echaras un vistazo a mi videojuego "La Guerra de las Rosas"- al ver que el otro lo ignoraba continuó-. No quieres ver que mi videojuego será muy exitoso; ¿no?

Seto no le prestaba atención; estaba atendiendo asuntos importantes –al menos para él- y sabía que Mokuba tenía claro cuanto tiempo iba a transcurrir antes de que le dirigiera la palabra.

- No creí que me harías lo que Gozaburo te hizo a ti.

Seto dejó de golpear, cerró la laptop y tiró la lapicera contra la ventana. Entonces una joven de cabellos negros rizados entró en la oficina donde ambos se encontraban, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al ver la ventana rota y enseguida dijo:

-Llamaré a alguien para que arregle la ventana, señor.

-No es necesario. Deja los papeles y lárgate.

La muchacha colocó un montón de sobres sobre la mesa y se retiró.

- Olvídalo-dijo Mokuba y volvió a concentrarse en el computador.

Kaiba revisó los sobres sin abrirlos. La gran mayoría eran empresas asociadas a Kaiba Corp., otras que pretendían algún encargo y otras que invitaban a los hermanos a diversos eventos. Kaiba tomó estas últimas entre sus manos y las arrojó a la papelera; luego empezó a abrir lo que realmente le importaba o no tenía otra opción más que abrir.

- Si están invitándome creo que también tengo derecho a saber de qué se tratan y decidir si pretendo ir- reclamó Mokuba mientras sacaba los sobres de la basura-. Mmm… no me gustan las colonias francesas, no uso skates…no me depilo…no cuido mi cabello…

-¿No?- interrumpió el mayor con mirada irónica.

-Cállate- gritó tirándole el sobre aunque con una sonrisa. Kaiba rió con ganas- . Veamos…dados de calabozos nunca lo entendí además de que ya pasó de moda…no conozco a la reina de Jordania…no me interesa la literatura…no soy vulnerable al cáncer de mama…

- No tienes que serlo para asistir, Mokuba.

- Ah… ¿no?

-No.

-¿Y por qué no asistes tú?-gritó mientras le arrojaba los sobres que ya había leído a su hermano quien fácilmente los esquivó. Este tomó los sobres que habían sobre el escritorio- Ni se te ocu…- no terminó porque varios papeles impactaron en su rostro. Tomo varios de estos y se los arrojó a su hermano; así estuvieron durante media hora. Mokuba estaba tan concentrado en el combate que tomó una gruesa carpeta con archivos y se lo arrojó a Kaiba.

-Pero son los balances del mes pasado.

-Oh…oh- dijo el menor mientras se colocaba cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo no era necesario huir. Kaiba creyó más oportuno ordenar la oficina que rezongarlo. Mientras tanto permaneció recostado en la pared observando por la ventana. Extrañaba estar fuera cerca de aquella habitación. En pocos años Kaiba Corp. se convirtió en una prisión donde Seto se había encerrado y lo mismo podía suceder con él.

Miró el suelo cubierto de papeles y decidió ayudar un poco a su hermano. Los sobres quedaron desperdigados por toda la oficina. Pronto un sobre llamó su atención.

- Oye Seto, acaso no es esta la empresa que nos compró los derechos de los discos de duelo.

Kaiba miró el sobre y asintió.

-Parece ser la invitación para un torneo- siguió observando Mokuba.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Sí, eso: ¡TORNEO! Te…o…erre…ene…e…o. ¿Ok? ¡Ahora quita esa cara de asesino que a mí no me asusta y déjame leer! Veamos…- continuó sin hacer caso a las conocidas expresiones del rostro de su hermano. La invitación era para Kaiba obviamente, estaba dirigida desde Rumania de una empresa de videojuegos socia de Kaiba Corp.

- Seto, aquí dice que el motivo de la invitación es para discutir la situación presente de los proyectos bilaterales. El torneo no tiene nada que ver con esto pero teniendo en cuenta tu reciente pasado como duelista creyó conveniente invitarte.

Kaiba no respondió, siguió acomodando los papeles como si el menor no hubiera dicho nada. Mokuba le dirigió una mirada fugaz y continuó leyendo la invitación. Al parecer su método no daba los resultados esperados, así que lo mejor era ir por otro camino.

-No conozco Rumania, Seto.

-Yo tampoco, Mokuba. Pero si quieres conocer Rumania no tienes que esperar a que te inviten, y muchos menos por un asunto de negocios. No tendrías tiempo de conocer nada.

- Pero yo quiero conocerla ahora, Seto. Aparte, el que se va a encargar de los negocios serás tú.

- Ah…No podría ir de todos modos tengo mucho trabajo aquí que no puedo postergar.

- Claro, pero puedes dejar que tu hermano vaya solo, ¿no?

Kaiba lo observó por algunos minutos tratando de confirmar que su hermano buscaba jugar con su mente. En su rostro se conformó su patentada sonrisa, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Por qué no? Tú eres un adolescente muy responsable, ya no eres un niño ¿no es así?

- Sí, es así. Tienes razón- reconoció y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana rota. Había fracasado. Lo mejor sería no volver a molestar a su hermano con algo que lo fastidiaba bastante.

-¿Dónde dejaste esa invitación, Mokuba?- preguntó Kaiba que ya había finalizado su trabajo de limpieza.

-¿Piensas participar en el torneo?- interrogó con brillo en los ojos.

-No- sonrió Kaiba-. Sólo iré para discutir "la actual situación de los proyectos bilaterales" y tú podrás conocer Rumania.

-¿Pero cuándo volverás a participar de un torneo, Seto?- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba para tomar el dichoso sobre del escritorio.

- No sé… Supongo que cuando tú seas el rey de los duelos, Mokuba- sonrió y tomó el sobre. Luego salió de la oficina rumbo al ascensor para volver a la mansión.

Mokuba lo siguió, meditando las últimas palabras de su hermano.

* * *

Anzu salió de su trabajo rumbo a la casa de Yugi como todos los sábados en que este no debía ir al colegio, al equipo de animadores infantiles o a una conferencia sobre duelos.

Sintió pasos ligeros detrás de sí, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Se detuvo y volteó a ver de quien se trataba: era Jonouchi.

-¿Qué haces?

-Oh… ¡Hola Anzu! No te había visto… ¿Todo bien?

- Ajá…- respondió confundida- Pero, ¿por qué estás corriendo?

Jonouchi sonrió y continúo corriendo sin contestar a su amiga. En unos instantes después estuvo tan lejos que Anzu no le vio propósito a seguir observándolo.

Dobló hacia la izquierda y recorrió la cuadra que le faltaba. Al llegar a la tienda de juegos, que estaba abierta, se encontró con el abuelo, que estaba tras el mostrador ordenando algunas bagatelas que nadie aun había comprado. El anciano se asombro mucho al verla, había ya tres meses de la última vez que se habían encontrado. Abandonó su tarea y se acercó a saludarla mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Has venido a buscar a Yugi?

Anzu asintió y le pidió que lo llamara pero el señor Mouto le dijo que no se encontraba en la casa. Había ido a la tienda de Otoji luego de que este lo llamara por la mañana. Anzu se despidió y salió de la tienda.

Se debatía entre dos opciones. Ir a la tienda de juegos tras Yugi o ir a taller de bienestar animal al que la habían invitado sus compañeras de danza. Decidió ir a la tienda de juegos pues creía que el hecho de tener nuevos amigos no la habilitaba a ignorar a los más antiguos. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que Yugi la iba a necesitar tarde o temprano. Y presentía que sería temprano.

Al entrar en la tienda de juegos, no vio a ninguno de sus camaradas cerca. Miro hacia el mostrador y vio que ahora lo atedia una chica pelirroja con un excéntrico modo de vestir. Usaba una campera amarillenta corta con grandes bolsillos en ambas delanteras sobre una remera blanca con rombos celestes y en su cabeza, sobre el rojo cabello, vestía una gorra de aviadora. Anzu la encontró muy divertida, pensó que sería una persona muy simpática y que podría informarle donde se encontraba Yugi. Caminó hasta ella, se detuvo y dijo:

- Hola, soy Anzu y…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la otra mientras acomodaba algunos productos dándole la espalda.

La sorpresa de Anzu ante el trato de la joven duró apenas un instante. Pronto su desfigurada sonrisa volvió a ser enorme y brillante mientras pensaba "cualquiera puede tener un mal día".

- ¿Sabes? Estoy…

- No, no sé. Di de una vez lo que vas a llevar, por favor- exigió la colorada arrastrando las dos últimas palabras.

- No voy a comprar nada- respondió-. Sólo quiero saber dónde esta Yugi.

La chica del mostrador pensó unos instantes con los ojos cerrados y dejando un paquete de cartas sobre la mesa. Luego, como si le costara demasiado trabajo recordar, apoyo su pera sobre su mano a la vez que hacía un curioso gesto con la boca, que a Anzu le pareció muy… muy tierno.

-Ah! Ya sé a quién buscas- dijo y se fue a una de las estanterías. Luego volvió con un adorable peluche de traje azul y peinado exótico: un muñeco de Yugi. Miró a Anzu con el producto sobre su palma, la cual se encontraba a la altura de su cabeza, y dijo:

- Aquí está. Él: capaz de vencerte con una sola carta, el único que puede desmantelar la más sutil estrategia; el único que ha llegado hasta lo más alto y se ha logrado mantener por cinco años consecutivos como el Rey de los Duelos. Con sólo ciento treinta yenes, puede ser tuyo. Consíguelo en todas las casas de juegos del país- sonrió a la vez que apretaba en la nuca del muñeco. De él salieron entonces las palabras: "Es hora del duelo"

Anzu, anonadada ante el efecto de marketing del éxito de su amigo, sólo atinó a decir la verdad.

- Es un muñequito encantador pero yo busco al Yugi real.

-Entonces no puedo atenderte- dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja. Luego, cambiando su expresión, le aconsejó: - Si tanto necesitas su presencia, compra su copia- y le puso el peluche casi sobre su nariz.

-No lo sé…- dijo Anzu retrocediendo apenas.

- Dejemos que Yugi diga qué tienes que hacer- concluyó la joven empleada de la tienda y presionó otro botón situado en el disco de duelo de "Yugi".

-Corazón de las cartas, guíame- dijo.

Muchos de los chicos que estaban en el local se acercaron al mostrador para observar aquel sensacional juguete. La joven sonrió al ver la repercusión que el producto tenía y al imaginar cuantos como ese podría vender.

Anzu también se alegró. Muchos de esos muchachos impedían que la otra pudiera observar sus movimientos. Era el instante propicio para recorrer la tienda y buscar al "niño prodigio". Corrió hacia la puerta que daba lugar a la oficina de servicios, a la que sólo los empleados tenían el acceso permitido. Pero al alcanzar la puerta, un escalofrió erizante que se inició en sus oídos, siguió por su nuca y recorrió toda su columna, fue provocado por un espeluznante chillido insoportable para el ser humano, que Anzu pudo traducir como:

-¡Seguriiiidaaad!

Sintió que la frustración inundaba su estado de ánimo. Podría jurar que aquella inoportuna chica tenía la capacidad de ver a través de los cuerpos; ¿sino cómo se explicaba que la hubiera descubierto cuando estaba tan entretenida al haber llamado la atención?

Para la buena suerte de la castaña Yugi, Jonouchi, Ryuuji, Honda y Shizuka salieron de aquella oficina. Observaron la escena sin entender prácticamente nada: dos de los guardias de seguridad tomaban por las muñecas a Anzu y esta intentaba soltarse, la nueva empleada estaba de espaldas y deduciéndolo por su movimiento de hombros lloraba. Ryuuji se acercó al mostrador para ver que sucedía y Yugi miró a uno de los guardias y le dijo:

- ¿Podrías soltarla, por favor? Yo la conozco y no hay ningún motivo por el que deban tenerla así.

-Lo siento señor Mouto- dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad-, pero el señor Otoji no lo ha autorizado y nosotros solamente obedecemos sus órdenes.- y diciendo esto se acercaron a donde su jefe se encontraba. Yugi no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Zybil?- preguntó el joven dueño del comercio.

Zybil no respondió. Se volteo con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y entre sus manos el adorable peluche que causó sensación se encontraba en dos piezas. Ryuuji miró a Anzu y todos los otros lo imitaron.

- No me miren a mí, yo no toqué ese muñeco- se defendió. Al percibir que no le creían, adujo-. Si no me cree pregúntele a ellos- y señaló a todos los niños. Instantáneamente todos ellos miraron hacia el piso. Anzu no lo podía creer, ¿acaso todos ellos complotaban en su contra?

- Por algo corrías- concluyó uno de esos niños.

Jonouchi y Honda hubieran jurado que de su cabeza salía vapor. Yugi y Shizuka apartaron la mirada de su amiga, bastante desilusionados. Sin embargo, Ryuuji no ignoró la situación ni pretendió hacer de cuenta que nada hubiera sucedido. Anzu lo había traicionado sin importar la amistad que desde hace cinco años los unía.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Anzu?

- ¡Yo no hice nada!- gritó soltándose de los guardias y acercando su cara a la de Otoji.- Yo sólo buscaba a Yugi y ella no quería decirme donde estaba. El resto es una mentira- gritó.

- Si no confías en mi, Ryuuji, puedes ver la cinta de seguridad- sugirió la empleada con una voz muy débil a punto de quebrarse.

- Eso, mira la cinta…

- No necesito ninguna cinta para creer en lo que Zybil dijo. Jamás desconfiaría de ella y menos de mis clientes- ante tales palabras Anzu se quedó sin repuesta. Pero Ryuuji continuó-. Anzu, que esta sea la última vez que te vea en este local. Y si me ves en algún otro lugar, por favor, evítame, porque yo lo haré contigo.

Anzu no contestó nada, sólo salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Unos segundos después Yugi pretendió ir tras ella, pero las palabras de Ryuuji lo detuvieron.

- Yugi, ¿piensas ir a buscarla a pesar de todo lo que hizo?

- Ryuuji- dijo- . Anzu es mi amiga y estoy seguro de que tiene una explicación para esto.

- Esa chica, a la que consideras tu amiga, cada vez que te tenía cerca deseaba que desaparecieras y le dieras paso al faraón porque era el único que le importaba. No puedo creer que estés tan ciego para no verlo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó el rey de los duelos.

- Claro que si Yugi. Todos lo creemos- y al decir esta última frase señaló, sin querer, a los demás.

Yugi los miró interrogativamente. Shizuka desvió la mirada, Honda abrió los ojos más de lo normal y Jonouchi trago saliva para decir:

-Es cierto Yugi, todos creemos eso pero no te lo dijimos porque no queríamos lastimarte, como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Yugi permaneció en silencio. ¿Que significado tenía aquello que sus amigos le decían? Necesitaba estar sólo y pensarlo. Lo mejor era ir a su casa.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana- dijo a modo de despedida y se retiró.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar quedando como compañero de las meditaciones. Por un lado, Jonouchi no estaba arrepentido de lo que le dijo a Yugi, porque esa era la verdad y en cinco años no había podido pensar ni ver las cosas en otra forma. Por otro lado Honda y Shizuka coincidían en que lo mejor hubiera sido no lastimar a su amigo.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- dijo Ryuuji mientras que observaba lo graciosa que se veía Zybil intentando reparar el roto muñeco.

- Trataré de hablar con Yugi para ver si nos acompañará al torneo y ver si participará- dijo Jonouchi.

- No dudo que participe- dijo Shizuka.

- Yugi es capaz de no participar si Anzu no viaja junto a nosotros porque…

- Ryuuji, no sabía que viajarías - dijo la pelirroja dejando a Yugi a un lado, ya no tenía remedio.

- Si. A Jonouchi y a Yugi los invitaron a un torneo en Rumania y yo pensaba acompañarlos- aclaró Ryuuji, luego agregó - y tú te encargarás de la tienda mientras tanto.

- ¿Yo?- pregunto Zybil con los ojos desorbitados.

- No, ¡claro que no!- gritó Jonouchi dejando a Ryuuji con la palabra en la boca y pasando sobre él una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, Jonouchi no le hizo caso y siguió diciendo- Vas a tener que buscarte a otra persona amigo, porque Zybil irá con nosotros a Draculalandia.

Shizuka y Honda lo observaron como si estuviera loco. Si ella iba Anzu no querría ir. ¿Estaba Jonouchi planeando algo?

- Es una gran idea, tú eres una gran amiga- concordó Ryuuji- . ¿Tú quieres ir?

- No lo sé- dudó-. ¿Tú participarás?

-Él no- respondió Jonouchi sin darle a Otoji chance de responder- pero yo sí y me dará mucho gusto verte en mis duelos, así que no tienes mas opción que acompañarnos.

- Pero… ¿quién se encargará de la tienda, Ryuuji?- dijo la pelirroja.

- Nadie, la cerraré hasta que volvamos.

-Pero…

-No se habla más del tema- dijo Ryuuji y se fue junto a dos clientes que estaban tratando de entender un juego.

Jonouchi lo siguió con la mirada y luego se volteó hacia sus amigos, era hora de irse. Tenían planeado ir a un concierto de Abingdom Boys School, claro que con Yugi pero ahora irían solos.

-Lástima que trabajes hasta tan tarde- le dijo a Zybil, pero esta no entendió por qué-. Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo observando a Honda. Este asintió y los tres salieron de la tienda.

En dos días volverían a encontrarse los siete.

**Continuará…**


	2. A Viajar

**Torneo Dacia:**

**Capítulo II.**

El despertador sonó tan fuerte que podía asegurar que todos en la mansión lo habían escuchado. "Mejor, así podrán hacerme el desayuno" pensó. El día anterior había puesto la alarma al máximo volumen para no quedarse dormido y que fuera muy tarde cuando despertara. El avión salía a las nueve y media rumbo a Rumania, y eran las cinco. Aún tenía sueño.

-Debí ponerlo a las seis- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Se dirigió al armario y buscó ropa para ponerse. Cuando tuvo que elegir qué usar sobre la remera que había escogido dudó. Vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que la chica de la tienda le dijo el día anterior…

Mokuba entró en la tienda de Devlin y vio que habían demasiados clientes. La mayoría estaban en las máquinas de videojuegos. Otros miraban la vidriera y dos hacían cola en el mostrador donde eran atendidos por una joven pelirroja que a Mokuba se le antojó muy bonita. Pero ignoró tales pensamientos para no sonrojarse, no había ido hasta allí para mirar chicas. Observó toda la tienda buscando dónde se hallaba lo que andaba necesitando. Pero a simple vista no lo encontró. Quizás preguntarle a la chica del mostrador dónde se encontraban era lo más acertado.

"Mmm… ¿buscando excusas para hablar con esa muchacha?" oyó que su voz interior le preguntaba. Detuvo la marcha que inició hacia la caja y miró a todos lados otra vez tratando de (deseando) hallar a Otoji en algún lugar. Al menos con él se iba a sentir más cómodo.

"¡Wow! Ahora te interesan los chicos" escuchó. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Maldijo desde el fondo de su corazón que su conciencia fuera tan sincera y liberal, como una vocecita que se reía de cada uno de sus actos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó la empleada de la tienda. Mokuba se volteó lentamente y al ver que era él a quien se dirigía sonrió y avanzó hasta la caja.

-Sí, estoy buscando…-pero no pudo terminar porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Eres un chico muy atractivo, aunque tu pelo luciría mejor atado y ese chaleco bicolor no te favorece- dijo subiendo sobre el mostrador y cruzándose al lado de Mokuba, quien estaba completamente sonrojado. Luego agregó vez podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees? Yo soy Zybil.

-Yo soy Mokuba-dijo, luego se sorprendió de no haber tartamudeado, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba nervioso.

-Mucho gusto, Mokuba…- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Luego volvió a abrirlos para asegurar- Conozco tu nombre de algún lado; ¿sabes? Pero no recuerdo…

-Soy Mokuba Kaiba- respondió con expresión soberbia guardando sus manos en el bolsillo.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer.

-¿Un Kaiba aquí?- dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Miró alrededor y luego preguntó- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Mokuba frunció el ceño y sacó las manos del bolsillo para cruzar sus brazos. Estaba… ¿celoso?

-Él no está aquí- dijo cerrando los ojos y volteando su cara a un lado.-No es mi niñera; yo puedo salir a la calle sin que tenga que acompañarme-agregó.

- Lo sé. ¡Ja ja! Te ves realmente atractivo cuando te enojas, aunque si tomaras en cuenta mi consejo serías irresistible- sonrió.

Miró el chaleco que colgaba de una percha y lo sacó del armario. Después buscó entre las demás prendas durante varios minutos hasta que al fin halló lo que buscaba: una campera de cuero negra con líneas grises en los brazos y botones con forma de calavera.

-Es hora de un cambio de look- se dijo mirándose al espejo que estaba en la otra punta de su cuarto. "Payaso" le dijo una vieja voz conocida, pero la ignoró y entró en el baño.

Al salir, cuarenta minutos después, bajó al comedor donde su hermano ya estaba desayunando. Además, estaba trabajando también. Seto escribía con una mano en su laptop y con la otra sostenía la taza de café.

-Buenos días- le dijo a Mokuba sin mirarlo cuando este pasó a su lado para sentarse en el asiento que estaba enfrente.

-Buenos días, Seto- dijo el menor con la voz más ronca que pudo.

Kaiba cerró su computadora y miró a Mokuba unos segundos. Luego una carcajada asomó de su interior y no pudo detenerse durante los siguientes cinco minutos en los cuales su hermano lo observaba muy irritado. Cuando su fastidio fue máximo e intolerable se dignó a protestar.

-¿Qué te…?- se interrumpió al ver que había hablado con su antigua voz habitual. Entonces carraspeó un poco y luego dijo-¿Qué te sucede?- con su nuevo registro de cantante punk.

-Deja de actuar como payaso- dijo Seto cuando logró recuperarse de su ataque de risa (siempre sarcástica), aunque ese estado no duró mucho. Comenzó a reírse de nuevo pero en silencio. Al ver que no podía evitarlo, recostó su rostro tras sus brazos que se encontraban apoyados por los codos y con las manos cruzadas.

Mokuba, muy enojado, se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos gritando:

-¡Ya basta!

Seto se calmó y descubrió su rostro ahora más sereno. Miró a su hermano una vez más, fijamente, y luego preguntó:

-¿A qué se debe tu cambio de look, Mokuba? ¿A quién te quieres parecer?

-A nadie- respondió con su voz habitual, tomando una de las tostadas que había sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse.- Es sólo que así me veo más atractivo.

"Más ridículo" pensó Seto. Miró hacia la ventana para relajarse y una duda surgió en su mente. Al percatarse miró a Mokuba maliciosamente y preguntó:

-¿Por qué quieres lucir más atractivo?

-Porque de esa forma la chica que me gusta se fijará en mí. ¿No es obvio?

-Ah, mirá- dijo Seto dejando de lado su laptop y tomando también una tostada-. ¿Y cómo sabes que se fijará en ti con ese look? Quizás ya le gustabas antes…

-No- dijo Mokuba-. Ella misma me lo dijo.

Seto suspiró. Quizás lo que su hermano necesitaba era un consejo. Y si bien tenía uno, era consiente de que Mokuba no se lo tomaría bien. Por eso, decidió decir primero lo que pensaba al respecto, haciendo algo así como una introducción. La reacción de él determinaría la actitud a tomar.

-Esa chica está jugando contigo. Si realmente le gustaras no pretendería que lucieras diferente.

Mokuba se quedó observándolo y analizando sus palabras al mismo tiempo. Probablemente Seto estaba en lo cierto. Muy probablemente. Apenas conocía a Zybil, era muy pronto para "besar el suelo que ella pisaba". Y ella tampoco lo conocía a él. Sí, Seto decía la verdad pero a Mokuba le dolía mucho reconocerlo y prefirió refutar tal conclusión.

-¿Qué sabes tú de gustos? ¿Eh…?- dijo muy irritado.- ¿Cómo te atreves a opinar sobre lo que las chicas pretenden cuando nunca te conocí una sola novia? ¿Por qué no usas tus malditos consejos contigo y me dejas en paz?-y a continuación se dio media vuelta y emprendió su salida.

-Estaré aquí cuando quieras disculparte-dijo Seto y volvió a tomar su café.

* * *

-Apúrate Shizuka. Recuerda que hay que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes de que despegue el avión para que revisen las maletas de los pasajeros- dijo Jonouchi golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana que continuaba recostado. Había regresado cada diez minutos desde hacía ya una hora y la chica no le hacía caso.

Miró por la cerradura y comenzó a enojarse. Empujó la puerta, entró en el cuarto con cara de asesino y le arrebató el teléfono de la mano a la castaña que lo miraba confundido.

-¡Ya basta Honda!- gritó muy pero muy irritado –Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamar, molestar y acosar a mi hermana- y cortó. Eso era el colmo; según su código de amistad las hermanas de los amigos no se miraban. ¿Acaso Honda no lo entendía? ¿No lo sabía? ¿O no lo consideraba un amigo? Miró a Shizuka y le dijo-Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto dos horas antes. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé, Jonouchi. Pero perder cinco minutos en una simple conversación con tu mejor amigo no nos hará perder el vuelo. Cálmate- repuso serenamente mientras tomaba su valija y enfilaba hacia la puerta.

-Hace una hora que te estoy llamando, corazón. No hace cinco minutos.

-Bueno…-Shizuka ya estaba afuera del cuarto bajando las escaleras y Jonouchi trataba de alcanzarla- de cinco minutos a sesenta no hay mucha diferencia- su hermano se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano maldiciendo a sus padres por darle una hermana en vez de un hermano menor que no le trajera a fin de mes una factura de teléfono gigante-. Cuando hablo con Honda me divierto tanto que el tiempo se me pasa volando.

Jonouchi, que estaba bajando las escaleras, se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

-¿Estuviste hablando por teléfono con Honda durante toda esa hora?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, Jonouchi.

-¿Y lo llamaste tú o te llamó él?- saber algo así era fundamental.

-Él me llamó- respondió Shizuka entrando en la cocina después de haber dejado la maleta sobre un sillón de la sala junto a la de su hermano.

Jonouchi suspiró aliviado; Honda tendría que pagar una llamada telefónica de sesenta minutos. Ojalá su sueldo de repartidor de pizza alcanzara para eso. Miró el teléfono y vio que aún tenía el celular de su hermana en la mano. Eso le había dado una idea…

Un rato después su hermana salió de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de chocolate caliente y medialunas. La colocó sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Has hablado con Yugi?- le preguntó a su hermano que se acercaba lentamente listo para abalanzarse sobre el desayuno.

-Sí, lo llamé ayer.

-¿Va a participar del torneo?

-¿Dónde viste que Yugi no participe en un campeonato, Shizuka?- preguntó con la boca llena-¡Claro que participará!

-Pues me alegra mucho. Ayer llamé a Anzu y no respondió mis llamados- Shizuka se limpiaba las migas que habían caído en su chaqueta celeste desde la boca de su hermano.

-Podría haber salido, ¿no crees?

Shizuka asintió a pesar de que dudaba mucho que ese fuera el motivo por el que Anzu no respondiera. Lo más probable era que estuviera enojada.

-Aún no entiendo por qué le hizo eso a Zybil- agregó Jonouchi.

Su hermana lo observó, él ya no estaba comiendo. Estaba pensando, estaba tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo inexplicable.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

* * *

Mokuba entró en la tienda de juegos de Devlin con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había llegado hasta allí caminando, y en el trayecto notó que muchas chicas lo observaban y sonreían. Y algunas, al verlo, secreteaban con sus amigas y reían nerviosamente. Se estaba convirtiendo en un conquistador, y todo gracias a esa joven espectacular que era Zybil.

Caminó hasta la caja pero la pelirroja no estaba allí. Miró alrededor buscándola. No podía contener la ansiedad. Al mirar hacia la zona de videojuegos se cruzó con las caras de varios muchachos, quizá de su misma edad, que lo observaban muy sonrientes. "Sí, tiene mucho efecto esto" escuchó en su mente. Frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo, pero los chicos pensaron que era por ellos y volvieron a concentrarse en el juego.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-oyó decir aquella voz angelical detrás de sí. Se volteó muy sonriente y se cruzó con la cara de la empleada de la tienda que sonreía también.

Pero pronto esa sonrisa se escabulló de su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró a Mokuba de arriba abajo y luego posó su vista en el mostrador de brillante superficie- obviamente limpiado a diario por ella-. Quizás no había visto bien. Se refregó los ojos con ambas manos y volvió a mirar al chico. Salió de atrás del mostrador y se paró a su lado. Mokuba se mantenía expectante ante su posible reacción, sabía que ella estaba impresionada, se notaba en el aire, en su rostro, en ese brillo especial que sus ojos no habían tenido en su anterior encuentro.

Zybil lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una adorable sonrisa. Los de Mokuba reaccionaron igual. Poco a poco los dientes de la joven comenzaron a asomarse…

"Ya es tuya" pensó Mokuba. Pero…

- no se pudo contener. –No puedo creer que tomaras en cuenta lo que te dije, Mokuba…- se burló sin dejar de reírse.

La sonrisa del rostro del joven se borró. Sus cejas se curvaron provocando que su ceño se frunciera. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo…?

-No te entiendo…

-¡Ryuuji!- gritó animada. Su amigo tenía que ver eso-¡Ryuuji! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Parece que tienes un admirador!- la última palabra la dijo con una entonación que a Mokuba le resultó insoportable. La ira iba creciendo en su interior… ¿Cómo podía esa chica tomarle el pelo así luego de todo lo que había hecho para agradarle; de todo lo que había hecho por ella?

-Eres…

-¿Qué pasa Zybil?- dijo Otoji acercándose. Al ver que la chica no dejaba de reírse comenzó a buscar el motivo de tal estado. Al cruzarse con la visión de una ridículo Mokuba que parecía enojado no pudo evitar emitir una ruidosa carcajada-¿Qué haces vestido como payaso, Mokuba?

La risa de Otoji lo enfureció tanto que acudió a su inteligencia hasta entonces ignorada.

-Ya la escuchaste: me disfracé de ti. ¿No estoy igualito? Un payaso. Claro, la copia nunca va a tener la misma calidad que el original- "Bien" dijo su voz interna. "Responde a eso bufón de m…"

Ryuuji dejó de reírse y se acercó a Mokuba dejando su cara enfrente a la del chico. Con un enojado tono amenazador dijo:

-No voy a permitir que a mi tienda vengan tontitos así que…

-Muchos clientes entran a la tienda porque se sienten identificados con los dueños. Ahora si acá entran "tontitos"…- le respondió Mokuba sin dejarse intimidar. ¿Quién era más estúpido: Otoji o Zybil?

Ryuuji lo agarró del cuello de la remera con la peor de las caras. Error… El puño de Mokuba impactó en su rostro con mucha fuerza, con toda la fuerza que Mokuba tenía almacenada porque lo cierto era que jamás había golpeado a nadie…hasta ahora. Ryuuji se tambaleó y lo soltó para tomarse la mandíbula. Eso sí que había dolido.

Mokuba dio un paso atrás y le dijo:

-Ya mismo voy a sacarme este ridículo atuendo, no me lo merezco- miró a la pelirroja y agregó-. Lo vas a lamentar mucho, Zybil. Ya lo verás.

La chica abrió los ojos al máximo y emitió una sonora carcajada. Mokuba asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda a la vez que se soltaba el cabello y arrojaba la campera en el camino. El que riera por último, reiría mejor.

* * *

Honda ya estaba en el aeropuerto con Yugi y Anzu. A pesar de que la castaña se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlos, Yugi no dejo de insistir hasta que ella cambiara de opinión. Y lo cierto es que no tardó mucho en lograrlo; que Yugi quisiera su compañía era suficiente para dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado. Honda se había alegrado mucho al verla, seguramente Yugi le había hecho a ver su error. Eso era bueno, si Zybil llegaba y Anzu trataba de arreglar las cosas el viaje sería más agradable.

-¿Estás enojada Anzu o ya has digerido lo que pasó anteayer?

-Está todo bien Honda. Cualquiera puede cometer un error. Lo importante es que seamos amigos y que tengamos la capacidad de perdonar nuestros errores-sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así, Anzu, y que estés dispuesta a arreglar las cosas. Ya verás que cuando le pidas disculpas a Zybil las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Anzu había escuchado bien? ¿Pedirle disculpas a Zybil?

-Yo no tengo que pedirle disculpas a nadie- aclaró TAnzu mirándolo con unos ojos que lanzaban chispas.

Honda frunció el ceño al escucharla; Anzu no cambiaría más. "Lo mejor hubiera sido que no quisiera viajar… Quién sabe qué diablos puede hacerle ahora a Zybil."

Ahora el humor de Anzu había cambiado. No lo podía creer, Honda no le creía. Prefería confiar en una desconocida a confiar en ella que lo conocía hace años.

-Mira Honda- dijo muy enojada, pero lo más seria que pudo-. Todo lo que esa chica dijo el otro día es mentira.

-Ya déjalo Anzu…

-No. Diablos, ¿por qué no usas la cabeza? ¿Qué razones podría tener yo para romper ese estúpido muñeco?

Honda pensó un poco y la miró confundido. No se había puesto a pensar en eso…

-Por celos- dijo Ryuuji que se acercaba detrás de ellos junto con Zybil.-Porque no puedes tolerar que Zybil sea nuestra amiga y que pasemos más tiempo con ella que contigo. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, te hemos invitado a todos los lugares a los que salíamos y nunca asistías ya que estabas muy ocupada divirtiéndote con tus nuevas amigas del instituto.

-Yo no estaba hablando contigo, Ryuuji- contestó la castaña-. Y tampoco me interesa lo que digas porque ya veo que…

-Ya no quiero que discutan por mi culpa- dijo Zybil apenada-. Yo ya olvidé todo lo que pasó, Anzu. Ya te perdoné por todo lo que me hiciste. Ahora tratemos de disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntas y quizás lleguemos a ser amigas-sonrió.

A Anzu le faltaba poco para lanzar humo por las orejas. Jamás había llegado al extremo de odiar a alguien…hasta ahora.

-Pues yo no te perdoné por todas las mentiras que has dicho… Y si sigues con esto va a ser peor para ti- le aclaró Anzu. Eso era el colmo.

-Ya deja de amenazarla Anzu…-dijo Ryuuji irritado-Ahí tienes las pruebas Yugi, tu amiga se acaba de sacar la careta.

Yugi lo miró con una clara expresión de desilusión, pero no por lo que Ryuuji pensaba.

-Hay muchas caretas aquí- dijo sereno-. Pero aún no se han caído. Anzu, vayamos a tomar algo hasta que sea hora de volar.

Ryuuji lo miró impresionado. ¿Acaso Yugi seguía sin ver la verdad? Anzu lo tenía enceguecido.

Ambos chicos se fueron a la cafetería del aeropuerto sin esperar a los hermanos porque sería tener que tolerar más de lo mismo.

* * *

Seto estaba sentado en el asiento del avión con la laptop ante sus ojos. El avión no había despegado aún porque Mokuba no llegaba. Se había pasado toda la mañana afuera de la casa. Kaiba sabía que se había ido caminando, porque Isono así se lo comunicó. El chico se había negado a utilizar la limosina.

Kaiba sintió un poquito de remordimiento por haber dejado salir a su hermano con ese atuendo… ¿Y si ahora no quería viajar?

"Lo mato."

Llamó a uno de sus empleados y le ordenó que llamara a la casa para ver si Mokuba se encontraba allí. Si su hermano no viajaba, él menos. Al fin y al cabo, había accedido a ese viaje sólo por él ya que se mostraba muy entusiasmado.

-Ah, ¿no?- escuchó decir al otro joven. "¿No qué?" Le quitó el teléfono de la mano y habló él.

-Mokuba está ahí.

-Eh… señor Ka…Kaiba- Seto puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que asustar a sus empleados realmente le hacía perder mucho tiempo-. Su hermano llegó aquí hace veinte minutos, pero ya salió de la mansión con su maleta en la mano…

Kaiba cortó. No era necesario saber más nada, Mokuba estaba por llegar. Le devolvió el teléfono al otro muchacho y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo hasta que su hermano apareciera.

Mokuba entró en el avión y recordó lo que aquella más temprano había ocurrido: su discusión con Seto. Su hermano le había dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado? Estaba claro: por Zybil.

"Esa furcia…"

Avanzó hasta por el corredor del avión para sentarse junto a su hermano. Se juró no volver a ignorar sus consejos, aunque ahora tuviera que aguantarse que Seto apenas le echara un vistazo y se diera cuenta de que tenía razón con sólo ver que se había cambiado la ropa. Y lo peor de todo es que su hermano se jactaría de que tenía razón con su irritante silencio que a gritos decía: te lo dije.

Llegó a su lado y se sentó en el asiento sin decir una palabra. Kaiba apenas desvió la mirada del computador para observarlo durante unos instantes casi imperceptibles, pero Mokuba sabía que lo había hecho. Siguió ocupándose de sus asuntos sin decirle nada.

El menor suspiró. Aquello era muy irritante. Sabía que Kaiba esperaba una explicación, pero jamás iba a decírselo. Y él no iba a humillarse. No señor, esta vez no.

-Tenías razón-dijo.

Kaiba cerró su laptop y cruzó sus brazos encima. Miró a Mokuba aguardando que le explicara todo.

-Estaba burlándose de mí… Es una reverenda zorra.

Kaiba asintió y volvió a abrir su laptop. Su hermano lo miró de reojo. ¿Acaso eso era todo? Vaya hermano mayor…

-Perece que esa chica te ha enseñado una lección- dijo calmadamente. Mokuba lo miró muy pero muy enojado. Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callado-. Ahora falta que ella aprenda la suya…-Kaiba comenzó a pensar en qué podían hacerle a esa muchacha, nadie se metía con su hermano…

-Y yo mismo se la voy a dar- aseguró su hermano.

Zybil se la iba a pagar… tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano.

**Continuará…**


	3. Con los pies en Rumania

**Torneo Dacia:**

**Capítulo III.**

Seto y Mokuba iban en la limosina rumbo al hotel que indicaban las invitaciones, en Bucarest, la capital rumana. "El pequeño París" era la ciudad más grande del país, además del principal centro cultural, industrial. Unos años atrás la zona circundante era rural, pero ya se habían comenzado a construir nuevos barrios.

El mayor de los Kaiba no había desprendido la vista de su laptop y apenas prestaba atención al paisaje cada vez que su ya no tan pequeño hermano le señalaba algún edificio o monumento. Era evidente que el único con intenciones de apreciar el encanto de aquél lugar era Mokuba.

Durante el trayecto el chico relató detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido en su reciente visita a la tienda de juegos de Devlin. Pero tenía la sensación de que a su acompañante no le interesaba. Seto no hizo ningún comentario, ninguna pregunta o interrupción. Ni siquiera se había burlado o había hecho alguna de sus crueles sonrisas. Lo único que parecía importarle era un tonto teclado.

Mokuba miró por la ventana, permaneciendo en silencio y observando un blanco edificio de piedra, enorme, con una altura muy próxima a los cien metros, según sus cálculos. Pensó que no era un lugar atractivo para los turistas; él no sintió ningún interés por visitarlo durante su estadía. Por fuera parecía una construcción fría e inerte. No era cuestión de que necesitara un colorido especial o un diseño colmado de adornos como las principales obras de arquitectura barroca, pero unas columnas que adornaran la entrada y le dieran al sitio el equilibrio, la armonía renacentista no le venían nada mal. Así como estaba era tanto o más triste que un hospital.

-¿Y qué te respondió entonces?- escuchó que su hermano le preguntaba sin abandonar su postura. Sonrió, Seto sí lo estaba escuchando. Lo malo era que no recordaba en qué parte del relato se había quedado…"Ah, sí. En que actuaba como un enfermo…"

-Dijo que no iba a permitir que tontos entraran en su tienda-respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Odiaba a Ryuuji. "Ni bien lo vea le voy a dar una paliza de la que nunca se olvidará…"

-¿Qué hacía él ahí, entonces?-rió Kaiba.

-No lo sé- continuó Mokuba-. Pero lo relevante es que sólo atinó a atacarme porque no supo cómo responder. Lo dejé sin una contestación. Él mismo estaba afirmando su propia idiotez…

-Llegamos- interrumpió Isono que había permanecido en silencio sentado frente a los Kaiba. Los tres bajaron del vehículo y se quedaron de pie, maravillados –aunque en Seto no se notaba tanto como en los otros dos- observando con admiración la majestuosidad del Athenee Palace Hilton. Haber tenido que soportar un largo viaje de cuarenta minutos desde el aeropuerto Henri Coanda hasta ese hotel sin dudas valía la pena si el interior del edificio era tan espectacular como su fachada.

-Al parecer Anca Tepes no escatimó en gastos- dijo Kaiba observando la construcción de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Parecía un sitio grandioso por dónde se lo mirara. Estaba ubicado en la intersección de dos avenidas importantes. Su exterior era blanco, con ventanas con y sin balcones intercaladas en las dos fachadas visibles desde la calle. La entrada quedaba justo en la esquina, ante sus narices; encima había grandes ventanales, uno por piso (que sin duda eran seis o siete). En fin, el edificio tenía forma pentagonal.

-¿Qué estamos esperando para entrar?- dijo el más joven entusiasmado y comenzando a andar hacia la entrada- No creo que duérmamos en la calle-rió.

Seto lo siguió e Isono también. Mokuba ya les había sacado cuatro o cinco pasos en su carrera hacia la recepción, que estaba separada de la entrada por un largo pasillo de resplandecientes baldosas blancas de mármol con vetas oscuras y bordes grises. A ambos lados se elevaban columnas beige. Las paredes estaban acompañadas de altas puertas de vidrio y madera, y entre ellas había sillas y mesas del mismo material. El techo era fantástico. Si bien era blanco, los bordes estaban adornados por arabescos de cerámica color miel muy bonitos. Y en el centro, entre las columnas, había formas elípticas donde se ubicaban las luces. El trío observaba sin perderse detalle de nada; si no era el sitio más caro de Bucarest, estaba muy cerca.

Seto volteó su cabeza, sin dejar de caminar, hacia Isono y le dijo:

-Iré a que me den las llaves de las habitaciones. Cuida que no haga ninguna locura- y señaló con su cabeza a donde estaba su hermano. Isono asintió un poco distraído, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, y Kaiba frunció el entrecejo. Al mirar al frente se chocó con Mokuba que permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia delante. El joven empresario dirigió su vista a la misma dirección y encontró varias caras conocidas-. Pero si es Yugi…

-Vámonos a otro hotel- dijo el adolescente volteándose y empujando a su hermano.

-Claro que no- dijo Kaiba tomando los brazos de su hermano y volteándolo hacia delante-. Este sitio me gusta. ¿Por qué irnos?

-Ahí está Otoji-murmuró Mokuba.

-¿Y?- preguntó el mayor empujándolo con una mano para que caminara de una vez.

-Hoy le dí una piña…Y va a querer devolvérmela- dijo nervioso.

-Pues dale otra- dijo Seto tranquilamente-, es un escarbadientes con pelo-rió-. En el último de los casos se la doy yo…

Mokuba comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban. Zybil también estaba allí. Eso era lo peor… Miró hacia atrás con la idea de hacer un nuevo intento por convencer a su hermano pero no tuvo tiempo. Seto pasó por su lado y siguió hasta la mesa de recepción.

-Genial-murmuró.

-¡Mokuba!- gritó Yugi agitando su mano en el aire innecesariamente porque no estaba muy lejos y el chico lo veía perfectamente. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo, todos.

"No la mires…No la mires…" se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el "Rey de los Duelos." Sentía la mirada burlona de la pelirroja y la asesina de Otoji sobre él. Eso lo ponía incómodo, pero puso mucho empeño en no demostrarlo. Sonrió cuando al fin los alcanzó y se detuvo junto al dueño de la tienda de juegos para estrechar la mano del joven duelista que ya tenía cerca de veinte años.

-¡Qué bueno verte, Yugi!- dijo al saludarlo- Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez.

-Es cierto.

-Eso se debe a que tú y tu hermano ya no asisten a los torneos- aclaró Jonouchi que ahora lo saludaba-. Nunca nos cruzamos.

-Bueno, la compañía más importante de Japón consume casi todo nuestro tiempo- respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, dejando que su soberbia lo dominara.

-¿Seto va a participar de este campeonato?

-No, Yugi- aclaró luego de besar a Anzu en la mejilla-. Vinimos por asuntos de negocios… Y de paso conocer este país que a simple vista parece muy interesante.

-Kaiba está acabado- rió Otoji.

-¿Cómo estás Shizuka?- dijo Mokuba saludándola. Luego miró a Ryuuji de arriba abajo -¿Por qué no se lo dices de frente?- e indicó con la cabeza a su hermano que volvía de la recepción hacia ellos.

-Yugi- dijo estirando su mano hacia el muchacho. ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que lo hacía?

-¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Seto!- dijo un muy sorprendido Yugi, pero a pesar de eso estrechó la mano del castaño-. Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti.

Kaiba asintió y miró a los demás chicos que no iba a molestarse en saludar. Se topó con una cara nueva: una chica de ojos celestes y largo cabello rojo cuyo aspecto coincidía totalmente con la descripción que Mokuba le había hecho de la tal Zybil. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de piloto aeronáutico. La joven tenía un lamentable sentido de la moda. "Pobre…, se ve ridícula" pensó.

-Veo que has traído a todos tus porristas, Yugi- dijo sereno. Pronto sus ojazos azules se avivaron-; y le agregaste un número de payaso para cuando el duelo se torne aburrido…

-Se llama Anzu Mazaki- interrumpió Zybil sonriente.

Jonouchi y Yugi la miraron con desaprobación; Honda y Shizuka contuvieron la risa y Ryuuji sonrió: ya era hora de que Zybil no fuera tan ingenua, tan buena. Era hora de que actuara con carácter. De alguna forma tenía que defenderse… Y no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque. Después de todo, Anzu se lo merecía.

-No- dijo Kaiba negando con la cabeza gacha. Se quitó el cerquillo de los ojos, miró a la joven y aclaró-. Mazaki y la hermana de Katzuya siempre fueron porristas- y al decir esto una sonrisa maliciosa se fue dibujando en sus labios al mismo tiempo que la de la pelirroja desaparecía. Bien, estaba claro que con lo de payaso se refería a ella. Kaiba se había agregado automáticamente en su lista de enemigos. Ya habría oportunidad de vengarse.

Pero su fastidio fue máximo cuando Anzu y Mokuba rieron descaradamente del comentario del castaño, y Yugi hizo esfuerzos inútiles por no imitarlos.

-Nos vemos Yugi- dijo el menor de los Kaiba-. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que nuestras habitaciones sean tan geniales como esta planta.

-Hasta luego-dijo Seto saludándolo con su cabeza y siguió a su hermano que prácticamente corría hacia los ascensores. Isono fue tras ellos.

Anzu los observó marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le iba a borrar fácilmente. Era increíble como con un simple comentario Kaiba puso a Zybil en su lugar. Ahora el muchacho le resultaba más agradable…

Jonouchi no despegaba su mirada del suelo de reluciente mármol blanco. Estaba un poco confundido –o desilusionado- por el comentario de Zybil hacia Anzu. La chica había mostrado un rasgo de su personalidad oculto hasta entonces, y que a él le desagradaba. Quizás Zybil no era tan inocente… "O los constantes ataques de Anzu tienen su cuota de responsabilidad ante tal reacción" se dijo. Pero ya no sabía que creer. Y si lo pensaba bien, lo de Anzu era menos convincente. La conocía hace años y sabía que ella no era ni por asomo lo que Ryuuji creía. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

-Es una buena idea la de echarle un vistazo a nuestras habitaciones- sugirió Yugi.

-De acuerdo- dijo Honda.

Yugi y Jonouchi fueron al mostrador de recepción. En su breve ausencia, Anzu y Zybil no dejaron de lanzarse chispas con sus ojos. Ambos duelistas regresaron con cinco juegos de llaves. El joven rubio se había llenado los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón con los caramelos que había sobre la mesa y no dejó ninguno en el recipiente, haciendo que Yugi quedara rojo de vergüenza. Honda se abalanzó hacia su amigo tratando de apoderarse de algunas golosinas, pero Jonouchi no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

-¿Pueden dejar de actuar como niños?- dijo Shizuka posando sus manos en la cintura, claramente enojada.

Honda escuchó su voz y enseguida se olvidó de su batalla campal con "su cuñado" –cómo lo llamaba en sus pensamientos- y se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa tonta.

-Qué baboso- murmuró Zybil. Ya se encargaría de que Shizuka no le diera más bolilla a ese estropajo humano y apuntara más alto. "A Anzu no le gustará nada que su amiga se interese por su querido Yugi" pensó y una sonrisa volvió a asomar en su rostro.

Las habitaciones que les habían asignado eran cinco y estaban en el segundo piso. Una era para Yugi y otra para Jonouchi. Al ser los duelistas invitados no iban a tener que compartirlas. Pero sus amigos tendrían que repartirse en las tres restantes.

-Ryuuji y Honda en una- sugirió Jonouchi, aunque al mirar a Honda le dejó claro que era una orden. No iba a permitirle ni siquiera pensar en compartir la recámara con su hermana… "¡No!"

-Yo y Anzu en la otra- concluyó Shizuka muy sonriente. Planeaba utilizar el tiempo que compartiría con la castaña en convencerla de que se disculpara con la pelirroja y arreglaran las cosas de una vez por todas.

Zybil dio gracias al cielo de que no la hubiera elegido a ella o de lo contrario sus planes se verían arruinados.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo.

Anzu no tenía muchas ganas de compartir la habitación con Shizuka. Su relación con ella ya no era la misma; además, la chica había festejado los ataques de Zybil. Esa no era una actitud de una buena amiga. Pero no había otra opción. ¿Querer cambiar de habitación con Zybil no le ocasionaría problemas? No dudaba de que la joven aprovecharía la situación para dejarla mal parada ante sus amigos.

La habitación que le asignaron a Yugi era la más grande de todo el piso; un recibimiento digno del Rey de los Duelos y muy probablemente el futuro campeón del Torneo Dacia. Su rubio amigo también tenía una amplia habitación, muy cómoda, pero un poco más chica que la suya.

Las otras que sus amigos ocuparon eran más pequeñas y eran para dos. Pero bueno, no dejaban de ser espléndidas. La más satisfecha en ese sentido era Zybil que no tenía que compartir la suya con nadie. Ni bien terminó de revisar la habitación se sentó ante el ordenador y lo encendió. Era el momento de investigar a los organizadores del torneo…Y planear su venganza.

Ryuuji y Honda estuvieron discutiendo largo rato por las camas, los armarios… Hasta discutieron por una maleta, ya que las de ambos eran iguales. Pero Otoji tenía razón y la que el castaño había tomado era la suya.

Anzu entró detrás de Shizuka y avanzó hasta la cama que estaba junto al balcón. Dejó su maleta sobre el pisó y se tiró sobre el cómodo colchón que estaba cubierto por un juego de cama blanco con ilustraciones rojas. Era muy cómodo. Todo le resultaba confortable en ese lugar, menos algunas compañías…

* * *

-¡Esto es fantástico!- gritó Mokuba saliendo al balcón- Si en nuestro próximo viaje no nos alojamos en un hotel igual a este no viajo- advirtió riendo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. "Hasta respirar aquí es genial" pensó.

Su hermano estaba en la entrada junto con Isono y un joven empleado del hotel que era más bajo, de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones claros; quien los había guiado hasta allí. A los hermanos Kaiba les asignaron la mejor suite del edificio que se encontraba en el séptimo piso. Era enorme y espectacular…

-Me casaré con Anca-volvió a gritar el muchacho regresando junto a su hermano y dándole un codazo-. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a vivir aquí, Seto?

Este no le hizo caso y siguió prestándole atención a las indicaciones que el joven moreno daba. A las ocho comenzaría la inauguración del Torneo Dacia.

El empleado salió de la habitación seguido por Isono que se iría a la suya. Seto cerró la puerta y miró a su hermano.

-A las ocho-dijo.

-Genial-Mokuba estaba animado-. Deben faltar como seis horas, podré dormir una larga siesta ya que me desperté a…

-Acabaré con tus profesores si no te enseñaron nada sobre el cambio de horario- advirtió Kaiba llevando sus maletas a uno de los sillones.

Mokuba se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda. "Maldita diferencia horaria" pensó. No iba a poder dormir nada. Si en Japón era cerca del mediodía, en Bucarest debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

-Pero me voy a poner muy lindo para impresionar a Anca-sonrió-. Fue muy gentil con nosotros, Seto- dijo acercándose al sillón donde Kaiba se había tirado.

-Nadie se lo pidió.

Mokuba se enojó.

-A veces eres tan insoportable- gritó y le arrojó uno de los almohadones de los sillones libres en el rostro al joven de cabello castaño. Luego se metió en su habitación y comenzó a buscar qué usar en la inauguración.

* * *

Zybil apagó el monitor del computador al oír que golpeaban la puerta. Se levantó de la silla y arrojó su gorro sobre la cama. Se acomodó su largo cabello que parecía una llama ardiente y dejó su campera en el sillón. Abrió la puerta con una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que eran capaces de derretir un glacial en instantes, deseando que fuera Jonouchi. Pero no.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo al joven de pelo negro que había llamado a la habitación recién.

-Ho…Hola, señorita- dijo el tipo que no tardaba en babearse mientras la miraba de arriba abajo-. Sólo que…quería avisarle que la inauguración será o las ocha-"¿o las ocha?" pensó sintiéndose un nabo.

-Genial- dijo Zybil-. Nos vemos allí entonces- y cerró la puerta. Se recostó en la pared con una clara expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Aprovecharía cualquier instante libre durante la fiesta para engatusar a ese muchacho y tenerlo en sus manos. Un títere extra no le venía nada mal. Había notado en ese chico la misma expresión que tenía el rostro de Ryuuji el día que se conocieron. Incluso Mokuba la observaba de esa forma durante su primer encuentro. Y ambos habían sido presas fáciles de su encanto…

Ahora el panorama parecía aclararse ante sus ojos. El empleado del hotel y Ryuuji serían usados para llevar a cabo sus planes contra Anzu. Mientras tanto, ella se encargaría de las estratagemas más complicadas.

Caminó hasta el escritorio mientras pensaba en eso. Encendió el monitor y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una chica de cabellos negros y largos recogidos en una coleta; tenía unos hermosos ojos caoba que componían una mirada desafiante y en su brazo izquierdo había un disco de duelo negro.

-Anca Tepes- dijo frotándose las manos-, prepárate para ser la ficha con la que le haré Jaque Mate a Seto Kaiba.

**Continuará…**


	4. Torneo Dacia: Inauguración I

**Torneo Dacia**

_by_ Dinah Nuzzler.

**Capítulo IV: Torneo Dacia: Inauguración.**

Ryuuji se encontraba en su habitación posando frente al espejo y apreciando su exagerada belleza física. Sonrió al recordar que cuando era niño su madre le confesó que Adonis era el nombre que ella había querido ponerle, pero su padre no estuvo de acuerdo porque lo consideraba muy anticuado. Ryuuji Otogi tenía que admitir que muchas veces se había preguntado si su madre era visionaria, porque aquél nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

Era consiente de lo injusta que la naturaleza podía resultar a veces; a él le había dado todos los atributos que las mujeres podían desear de un hombre: era muy guapo, inteligente, ambicioso en el buen sentido de la palabra y, sobre todas las cosas, una buena persona. Un excelente amigo que luchaba por la justicia.

Él y Zybil tenían tantas cosas en común. Era evidente que esa chica era mucho más valiosa que otras. Su intelecto superior, su bondad extrema, su sinceridad admirable y su belleza deseable la convertían en la mujer ideal. Por eso no estaba muy convencido de qué ponerse para la celebración. Todo lo que él vestía fascinaba a las muchachas comunes y corrientes, pero seguramente los gustos de la encantadora joven eran otros. Necesitaba prendas que resaltaran las cualidades de su personalidad y no las de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó a Honda, que trataba de atarse una ridícula corbata marrón con corazones celestes. De este último color era su traje formal.

En cambio, Ryuuji vestía un smoking verde oscuro, con una camisa roja de seda y una corbata rayada que combinaba los colores de las piezas del traje.

-Veamos- dijo Honda abandonando la imposible misión y mirando a su compañero de habitación agregó:-, si diriges tu vista hacia abajo lograrás ver tres cuartas partes de tu cuerpo. Ahora, si lo que quieres es observarte entero- señaló el lugar junto a Ryuuji y añadió- ahí tienes el espejo.

El joven dueño de la tienda de juegos negó con la cabeza sin poder asimilar que la capacidad de razonamiento de su amigo no había dejado de ser microscópica. Siempre había creído que salir con una chica como Shizuka ayudaría a Honda a madurar, pero el efecto había sido el contrario. El tipo no paraba de hacer comentarios patéticos y carentes de sentido, prácticamente no tenía una existencia normal y estaba arrastrando a la joven a un tipo de vida que no era el indicado.

Ya todos habían terminado los estudios secundarios, y mientras Yugi, Shizuka e incluso Jonouchi se encontraban estudiando en la Universidad, Honda tan sólo era un repartidor de pizzas que había optado por seguir la estúpida carrera de Mecánico Motriz. Seguramente lo hacía para estar preparado por si su moto se averiaba, pues con el insignificante sueldo que ganaba era imposible que se comprara una nueva.

Ryuuji volvió a mirarse ante el espejo. Sin dudas lucía espectacular y ninguna mujer, incluyendo a Zybil Rosenzweig, podría resistirse a su innata capacidad de seducción.

-Te veo abajo, payaso- rió y salió de la habitación.

Honda continuó insistiendo con el nudo de su corbata sin darle a Ryuuji más importancia de la que merecía.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto vecino Anzu había terminado de acomodar sus prendas en uno de los roperos de la habitación, aprovechando el tiempo en que Shizuka estuviera usando el baño.

Su compañera de recámara había dejado sobre su cama un vestido celeste, probablemente se trataba del que iba a lucir durante la inauguración. Anzu se acercó a la cama para inspeccionar la prenda de cerca. Si bien era un modelo sencillo, el bordado del escote y la falda tableada le daban un toque especial. No era un vestido largo, quedaba por encima de la rodilla y no tenía mangas. Anzu nunca se había sentido identificada por los gustos de Shizuka hasta esa ocasión. En cuanto la hermana de Jonouchi saliera del baño le preguntaría dónde lo había comprado, pues quería adquirir uno igual pero de color violeta, el cual se había transformado en su favorito.

Luego la puerta del cuarto baño se abrió y Shizuka salió del baño cubierta en una bata blanca. Caminando en puntas de pie se acercó a la cama y recogió su ropa para regresar al vestidor. Entonces Anzu aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle:

-Ese vestido que vas a usar es muy bonito.

-Es cierto- asintió la muchacha de largo cabello terracota a mitad de camino-, es genial. Me decidí por este porque Honda también vestirá de celeste.

-Es una idea encantadora- sonrió-. Yo quería preguntarte dónde lo compraste porque quiero conseguir uno igual pero violeta...

Shizuka se detuvo ante la puerta del baño y volteándose sin soltar el pestillo dijo:

-No tengo ni idea. Zybil fue quien me lo prestó ya que por lo general no visto celeste. Sé que es de la colección Schlafender Verano... ¿Por qué no le preguntas dónde lo compró?

Aunque para terceros la situación podía resultar muy cómica, lo cierto es que a Anzu le parecía frustrante. Lo que no podía entender era el motivo. Que le gustara el mismo vestido que a Zybil no era algo malo. Seguramente se trataba de lo único que compartían en común.

La chica de cabello castaño observó a la otra ingresar al baño, mientras se convencía de que no era necesario preguntarle a la intolerable pelirroja nada. Existían cientos de prendas mejores que aquéllas y que no la obligarían a tener tratos con esa clase de jovencita. Además, Shizuka había mencionado que la misma era parte de la colección Schlafender, así que seguramente la encontraría en un sinfín de comercios.

Si no estaba errada, Shizuka no tardaría en desocupar el baño. A pesar de haber pasado un largo rato desde que puso un pie en la habitación y de que había visto una por una las prendas que había traído, no había decido aún qué vestir. Tampoco era una decisión muy difícil, pero no tenía el entusiasmo suficiente para arreglarse porque sentía que ese torneo no sería igual a otros.

Es cierto que la ausencia de los artículos milenarios también harían al evento muy distinto a los anteriores, pero no era a esto que su corazonada se debía. Anzu tenía el presentimiento de que el distanciamiento que había tenido con algunos de sus amigos sería un factor fundamental para el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Su relación con Ryuuji, Shizuka, Jonouchi y Honda había cambiado y ella sabía que era la única responsable de aquélla situación. Ryuuji había tenido un poco de razón al mencionar que el hecho de que ella no compartiera la misma cantidad de tiempo con sus amigos como antes lo hacía había sido el motivo de ese alejamiento.

Pero se equivocaba al alegar que ella los había cambiado por sus compañeros del Instituto de Danza.

Lo cierto es que el único motivo por el que ella les había dedicado menos tiempo era por sus estudios. Sí, se había entusiasmado tanto con ser una gran bailarina que se dedicó a la causa más que a sus seres queridos. Ese había sido su error.

Y aunque no negaba que Zybil había tenido su cuota de responsabilidad en su pésima relación con Ryuuji, Anzu no la consideraba más que una casualidad. Zybil se había aprovechado de las circunstancias, como cualquier otra persona de su calaña lo hubiera hecho; pero habían sido sus propias actitudes las que propiciaron su situación actual. Quizás había sido un poco egoísta, y esto hizo cada vez más frágil la confianza que ella y Ryuuji tenían. De lo contrario, ni Zybil ni nadie hubieran podido causar tantas rispidez.

Tal vez Torneo Dacia era una oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando para corregir su error y recuperar la confianza de sus amigos. Pero tenía que actuar pronto, de lo contrario, si daba ventajas, esta chance que tenía podía volverse en su contra. Quizás era hora de jugar su propio torneo.

* * *

Mokuba salió del baño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Avanzó hacia donde su hermano debía encontrarse y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta en la pared que separaba los dormitorios de la sala de estar. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente en una milésima de segundo, o menos quizá. Seto continuaba en el mismo lugar en que se había quedado cuando su hermano se fue a su habitación hacia más de dos horas atrás: tirado en el sillón y con el almohadón tapándole el rostro.

Mokuba avanzó al sillón pisando fuerte, un poco... muy molesto porque apenas faltaban diez minutos para que la fiesta de inauguración comenzara y Seto ni siquiera se había cambiado. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? Su hermano menor esperaba que Seto no pretendiera ir a la celebración con esa pinta porque no lo iba a permitir.

Mokuba retiró el almohadón del rostro de su hermano muy lentamente. Por el contrario, se lo arrojó en la cara con mucha fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él jamás había dejado a su hermano en ridículo, así que no iba a dejar que Seto lo hiciera pasar vergüenza.

Seto se sentó en el sillón no tan irritado al notar que se trataba de Mokuba. Si Isono o algún otro desconocido se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir su siesta no sobreviviría para contar la hazaña.

-¿Ya son las ocho?- preguntó con voz soñolienta. Hacía mucho que el mayor de los Kaiba no viajaba, por eso se había desacostumbrado un poco al cambio de horario.

-Faltan diez minutos- dijo Mokuba irritado. Y más irritado aún agregó-, y tú estás igual que cuando llegaste. ¿Qué no piensas arreglarte?

-Claro que no- Seto se levantó del sillón y ante la mirada estupefacta de su ya no tan pequeño hermano se dirigió al cuarto de baño, continuando:-. No vale la pena...

La última frase molestó más a Mokuba, el joven estaba descubriendo que podía contener más ira de la que siempre había creído. Aún así, su malestar actual era incomparable al que sintió esa mañana en la tienda de juegos del payaso de Ryuuji.

Siguió a su hermano y logró tomarlo de la muñeca antes de que este cruzara la puerta. Seto se volteó seguro de que Mokuba insistiría en que mejorara su atuendo. Pues perdía su tiempo, ya tenía suficiente con asistir a la fiesta y tener que soportar a la engreída de Anca Tepes durante la duración del Torneo Dacia por los dichosos "proyectos bilaterales." ¿Arreglarse? ¿Para quién?

-Seto, tienes menos de diez minutos para lucir presentable- dijo el adolescente con el tono más firme que había usado en toda su vida. "O si no... ¿Qué?" Allí estaba otra vez esa maldita voz qué siempre se burlaba de él. Bien, en esta ocasión no resultaba tan insoportable sino de mucha ayuda. Era cierto, ¿qué si Seto insistía en lucir desaliñado? ¿Con qué podía manipularlo para que eso no sucediera?- o si no...

Seto se soltó de su agarrón con un simple tirón y se encerró en el baño negando con la cabeza. No era un modelo, así que Anca, su empresa y la prensa rumana debía de conformarse simplemente con su presencia, ya que en un principio no pensaba asistir.

"Genial."

Mokuba pateó la pared varias veces para descargar su furia. La única forma de chantajear a su hermano era involucrándose a sí mismo. Esa había sido la estrategia de Pegasus, de Marik, de Amelda y de Bakura, y siempre daba resultado. Pero él no podía hacer eso.

Se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de baño y dijo:

-Al menos péinate- casi suplicó. Salió de la habitación rumbo al ascensor. A pesar de que aún faltaba un poco más de cinco minutos para que la fiesta comenzara, Mokuba pretendía adelantarse y no tener que bajar junto a su hermano luciendo como pretendía.

* * *

Jonouchi recogió su saco azul oscuro y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación pensando en Zybil. Así es, la actitud de la joven unas horas antes lo había dejado muy confundido. Ahora sentía que no conocía tanto a la pelirroja como había creído.

Siempre, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, había creído que se trataba de una chica incapaz de hacer comentarios con mala intención, ni que hablar de acciones. Y cuánto más se daba con ella, más se afianzaba aquélla primera impresión como una realidad.

Sin embargo, esa ocasión hacía que tuviera cierta incomodidad. Jonouchi sentía la necesidad de llegar al verdadero fondo de la situación, y descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando entre Anzu y Zybil.

¿Acaso la bailarina estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que Zybil era una mentirosa?

Abrió la puerta de su recámara, salió al pasillo y la cerró. Al mismo tiempo oyó otra puerta cercana cerrándose. Volteó a ver de quién se trataba y afortunadamente comprobó que era Zybil. La atractiva joven avanzaba por el pasillo en la dirección contraria a la que él estaba. Seguramente ni se había percatado de su presencia.

Jonouchi la alcanzó luego de algunas zancadas, y al notar que Zybil se volteaba a verlo dijo:

-¿Ya vas a bajar a la fiesta?

La pelirroja asintió retomando su caminata. Jonouchi avanzaba a su lado y continuó el diálogo que, sabía, iba a resultar incómodo para ambos.

-No me gustó el comentario que hiciste sobre Anzu esta mañana, Zybil.

-A mí tampoco, Jonouchi.

Estas palabras hicieron que el rubio la observara con el ceño fruncido. Era una respuesta inesperada, pero a la vez interesante.

-No es para que me mires así- sonrió la pelirroja cruzando miradas-. Yo sé muy bien que me equivoqué, que lo que dije estuvo mal. Siempre he sido una persona crítica con respecto a mis actitudes. Mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, aunque reconozco que en ese momento no me dí cuenta. Sabes, mi paciencia, por mucho empeño que yo ponga en que no sea así, tiene un límite, Jonouchi. Supongo que la tuya también.

Este sintió un gran alivio al ver cómo Zybil reconocía su error. No, no podía estar mintiendo. A leguas se notaba que era incapaz de hacerlo. Realmente su sinceridad y su capacidad de autocrítica eran admirables.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Por un momento pensé...

-En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me disculparé con Anzu- lo interrumpió. Sabía lo que Jonouchi había pensado, y la verdad era que no le convenía para nada que el mejor amigo de Yugi usara su cerebro-. ¿Te han dicho que luces espectacular?- sonrió mientras aguardaba el ascensor.

Jonouchi también sonrió. Aún nadie se lo había comentado, pero le alegraba que Zybil fuera la primera en hacerlo. Realmente no entendía cómo había llegado a pensar negativamente sobre la encantadora e increíblemente admirable joven. Zybil era perfecta, porque aún equivocándose era capaz de reconocer sus errores a tiempo y hacer todo lo posible para remediarlos. Anzu se daría cuenta de aquello en cuanto la pelirroja le pidiera disculpas. Y eso resultaría genial, porque las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

"Luces espectacular." La frase resonaba en su mente. ¿Qué debía responder? "¿Gracias? ¿No, exageras? ¿Tú crees? ¿Me alegro que creas eso?"

-No Zybil, no me lo han dicho- se decidió a responder. Pero Jonouchi... -. En realidad eres la primera que ve cómo luzco, pero ya verás que en la fiesta todas las chicas se acercarán a comentármelo- sonrió-. Siempre sucede, es como si toda la ropa me quedara bien...- Al darse cuenta de todo lo que esa frase significaba aclaró- Menos la de mujer, claro... jeje.

Zybil, que estaba de espaldas a Jonouchi, entornó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. A pesar de todo, Jonouchi no dejaba de ser divertido. Pero estaba equivocado si en verdad creía que lo de disculparse con la tonta de Anzu era cierto. Claro que no, encontraría la forma de no tener que hacerlo. Mejor aún, encontraría la forma de que Anzu no le permitiera disculparse.

El ascensor por fin se abrió, y por unos instantes la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Pero sólo por un instante. Porque ver a Mokuba en este no era tan malo; su presencia le traía a la memoria cuán mala podía ser cuando quería y eso era muy divertido. Por eso su sonrisa reapareció.

-¡Mokuba!- exclamó Jonouchi mientras entraba en el ascensor junto a Zybil. El chico lo observó animado pero su ánimo desapareció al instante. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar la presencia de la desagradable pelirroja junto al rubio duelista-. ¡Qué bien luces! ¿No es cierto Zybil?

El menor de los Kaiba deseó que Jonouchi no hubiera enunciado esa última interrogante. ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar a Zybil? ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar a Zybil y su aspecto en una misma pregunta? ¿Qué diablos le importaba a Mokuba lo que la insoportable chica pensara? Su ira aumentaba a gran velocidad, sobretodo al percatarse de la sonrisa- que para él lucia diabólica aunque para Jonouchi seguramente resultaba angelical- que Zybil exponía.

-Por supuesto- la hipócrita respuesta de la colorada hizo que Mokuba frunciera el ceño, cerrara ambos puños con fuerza y fijara su furiosa mirada en ella. Aún así la joven continuó:-. Aunque... ¿no has pensado en hacer algo diferente con tu cabello?

La mínima paciencia del adolescente se desbordó ante esta nueva insoportable pregunta.

-¡No me interesa tu estúpida opinión sobre mí, ¿entiendes?- gritó.

-Mokuba- dijo Jonouchi asombrado-, no creo que sea para tanto.

Asombrado también quedó Mokuba al darse cuenta que al igual que Otogi, Jonouchi también estaba cegado por los encantos de Zybil. Lo que faltaba. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de aquélla mujer? ¿Acaso trataba de manipular a todos los amigos de Yugi por algún motivo especial?

-¡Me tienen harto!- gritó a la vez que la puerta se abría e irritado se retiraba del ascensor. Luego de esa escena no estaba segura de cuánto podía disfrutar la inauguración de Torneo Dacia.

Jonouchi tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. No entendía la reacción de Mokuba ante un comentario que nada tenía de malintencionado. Zybil era incapaz de decir algo con intenciones negativas. Seguramente Mokuba había discutido con Kaiba antes y por eso estaba alterado.

"¿Cuándo no, Kaiba menospreciando a su hermano?" pensó.

Por otro lado, Zybil internamente disfrutaba de la situación. Pero no lo exteriorizaba. Mokuba era tan fácilmente irritable. Una gran fuente de diversión.

**Continuará...

* * *

N/A: **Quizás sea recomendable que relean toda la historia, porque hace tanto que no actualizo que seguramente se la han olvidado. (Risas) Había olvidado lo divertido que es imaginar y escribir este fanfic. Espero que ustedes se diviertan también.

En el próximo capítulo... chan... Más Zybil vs. Anzu. Y una advertencia sumamente necesaria: esto no es un Seto x Original Character, porque detesto esa clase de fics.

Gracias mil por leer!

Saludos.

Dinah Nuzzler (dinahnuzzler a veces).


End file.
